The girl
by SCmations
Summary: Scout find a homeless girl, and taking her with him to Miss. Pauling. In the start, he's trying to find a new home for her, but he slowly get feelings for the girl, like she was his own daughter. He have fun with the girl, and find her home at Miss. Pauling, when she run away from him. He's talking with Miss. Pauling, and they decide to keep her, and be her parents.


Scout, Miss. Pauling, random girl

Team Fortress -

The girl -

R. Scout POV –

The story is about, the red Scout find a 7 years old girl, on the street, and he's trying to find a home to her, but it's pretty hard, because no one want to adopt her. Slowly, Scout get feelings for girl, and want to keep her like his own daughter. Miss. Pauling helped them a little. She fell in love with Scout, and are getting in couple with Scout. They decide to keep the girl, and be her new parents. The girl get happy, and they end up like a happy family.

It was a dark, dark night. I couldn't see anything. There was no light either, and there was no one in the city. I was totally alone. But in the dark, I heard a sound. It was from a little girl, there didn't say so much.

Me- Something wrong little girl?

Girl- Ye… Yes, mister…

Me- Well, tell me what's wrong.

Girl- My… My mom… And, dad… They are… Are dead…

Me- Aww, poor you. And you don't have any one in your family you can go to?

Girl- No…

Me- What is your name?

Girl- Tatiane, mister.

Me- Okay, listen, Tatiane. Follow me. I'll take you to a place, where you can be safe, and get food.

Tatiane- Thank you, mister.

Me- Just call me Scout.

I smiled to her, so she wouldn't be scared for me. I took her with me, and tried to talk with her, but she didn't say anything. She looked scared sometimes, because she didn't know where she were.

Me- Knock knock

Miss. Pauling- Come in!

Me- Hello, Miss. Pauling.

Miss. Pauling- Oh, Scout, it's you. And who's that?

Me- I found this girl on the street, and her parents is dead, and she don't have any one in her family, she can go home to.

Miss. Pauling- And why did you take her home to me then?

Me- She can't be home with me. And you were closest, so I thought she could sleep here with you, and I could come here tomorrow, to get her with me, and try to find her a new home.

Miss. Pauling- Where are you then going to sleep? You don't have a home, remember? Your mom don't want you to be home.

Me- I know. I'll find a place to sleep.

Miss. Pauling- Wait. You can sleep here, but only this night.

Me- Really?

Miss. Pauling- Yeah.

Me- Okay.

Miss. Pauling did a place ready, where Tatiane could sleep, and showed her the place. She gave her something she could sleep in. She took it on, and fell quick into sleep.

After 1 hour, Miss. Pauling walked to her bed room, and told me to follow her, so I followed her. She opened the door, and didn't close it.

Miss. Pauling- You are sleeping in my bed room tonight.

Me- Where are you then sleeping? Or are we sleeping together?

Miss. Pauling- Since the girl has to be sleeping in the sofa, I don't have another place where you can sleep, so I don't have another place where I can sleep, so yes. We are sleeping together, but only this night.

Me- Okay, cool.

She pushed me out of her room, and closed the door. I didn't know why, but I thought she had to change. When she opened the door again, she had a sleep dress on, so I was right. She had to change. She said I could come in again, and I walked into her room again. I just took off my pants and my cap. She was already in her bed, and tried to get some sleep. I came into her bed, and thought about, what if I tried to lay close to her, and have one of my arms around her, when I was asleep? Would she then kick me out of her bed, and let me sleep on the floor? I wasn't sure.

When we was asleep, I had a dream about, I was in the same bed with Miss. Pauling, and we had our arms around each other, and was married, and had kids. I woke up, when the time was 01:45 AM, and had a smile on my face. I looked around, and saw I was in Miss. Paulings bed room, and I wasn't surprised. I didn't know I smiled, but I found out I did. I didn't care about I smiled, but when I looked over at Miss. Pauling, I got shocked. I did, what I hoped I didn't. I laid close to her, and had a arm around her. I quickly moved away from her again, and tried to fell into sleep again.

The next morning, Miss. Pauling and I woke up at the same time. I was close to her again, and had a arm around her, but this time, I didn't move away from her. She opened her eyes, and felt my arm around her. She looked over at me, and saw how close I were to her. I was afraid about she would hit me now. But she actually didn't. She didn't do anything to how I laid up at her.

When I opened my eyes, I saw her eyes. She looked at me, and looked right into my eyes. I quickly moved away from her.

Me- Sorry Miss. P. It wasn't planed I would lay like this. I didn't even know I did it. I am so sorry…

She stopped my talking.

Miss. Pauling- Scout, look. I knew you would do it, because I know you, so you don't have to sorry. And, it's okay you did it this night. It was very cold, and I couldn't get the warm, so. I want to thank you, because you gave me the warm tonight.

Miss. Pauling smiled to me, and I didn't know about I should smile back, or not.

Me- Well, ohm. Then, you're welcome.

I decide to smile back. When I smiled back to her, and I got very surprised. She gave he a hug, and of course, I hugged her back. It felt great, to hug with her. But it began to be weird. We've being hugging in 3 minutes now. It was like, she wouldn't let me go. Then I began to think, did she like me, a little bit? Or did she love me? I didn't know it.

After 5 minutes, she moved away from me again.

Miss. Pauling- Sorry. You're just so warm. It's really great to be up at you, when it's cold.

She smiled, to me, and of course, I smiled back.

Me- Well, just come, if you're freezing, and I will warm you up.

Miss. Pauling- Thanks.

I stood on the floor, and took on my pants and my cap. I walked out of her room, so she could change again. When she came out, we walked down to the girl.

Miss. Pauling- What is her name actually?

Me- Tatiane.

Miss. Pauling- Okay.

Me- Why?

Miss. Pauling- So I can wake her up.

Me- Oh, okay.

Miss. Pauling walked over to the sofa, where she were, and tried to wake up the girl. It wasn't so easy, it was actually pretty hard. I tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me help with it.

When Tatiane finally woke up, she said good morning to us. Miss. Pauling said good morning to her too, but I didn't really say something. Miss. Pauling told me to say good morning to Tatiane, but I didn't.

Tatiane.- Thanks for I could sleep here. It was the best sleep I got in a long time.

Miss. Pauling- You're welcome.

Tatiane- It was great you married her, mister.

Me- Ohm, well, oh… We're actually not married. We're just friends.

I smiled to the girl, and saw in her face, she didn't really understand it. She walked out to the bath room, and we didn't know why.

Me- So, oh… Miss. P. How was your sleep?

Miss. Pauling- If you wasn't here tonight, it would be a bad sleep, because of the cold. But you were here tonight, so it was a great sleep. What about yours?

Me- My sleep was great.

I smiled to her, and she smiled back, with a smile, there said more then normally. Sometimes, it was like she liked me a little bit, like I like her. But I wasn't sure.

After 10 minutes, Tatiane came back. She had her own cloth on again. Miss. Pauling gave her some food, and gave me some food. And, yes, she took some food too. It was only a little bit awkward. It was like we were together, like a couple, and Tatiane were our child.

When we all were ready to the day, I took Tatiane with me, to find her a home. It tried lot of places, but no one wanted her. The little girl said to me, she didn't think she would get a new home. But I was sure, I would find her a home. What ever how long it would take. I wouldn't give up.

After 2 hours, we took a break. We sat by a shop, and ate some food. I was drinking some BONK, and Tatiane was drinking some normal soda. We talked, and we only had fun by the shop. It was the funniest break I ever had with a kid.

When we were finish, we walked around in a park.

Tatiane- So, you and the woman we slept with. Are you sure, you're only friends?

Me- Miss. Pauling and I?

Tatiane- Yes.

Me- Well… Actually, yes. We are friends, but, I actually have another feelings for her.

Tatiane- Feelings?

Me- Yeah. And she do know I have those feelings for her.

Tatiane- Which feelings? Don't you like her anymore?

Me- Like her? It's more then like.

Tatiane- What then?

Me- I like her, yes. But more then that.

Tatiane- Like a best friend?

Me- Ehe. Yeah, no. I… I actually love her.

I smiled, and looked down at the ground, and began thinking on Miss. Pauling.

Tatiane- Uuuhh. Lover boy.

Me- Actually, yes.

I looked down at ground all the time, and didn't look up, before I walked into a bench, and fell.

Me- What happened there?

Tatiane- You walked into a bench and fell down.

Me- Oh, god. I didn't look where I walked. Again.

Tatiane- Again? What do you mean with, again?

Me- I oh… Sometimes, when I'm walking around, I'm… I'm thinking on… Miss. Pauling, and sometimes… Sometimes I think too much on her, that I will walk into something, and 'come back' the world.

Tatiane- Okay. Maybe you should stop with that, and look where you're walking all the time.

Me- Maybe you're right.

I stood up again, and continued walking with Tatiane. When we came out of the park, we met an old woman.

Old woman- Hello there, young man.

Me- Ohm, hello.

Old woman- When I see you and your daughter walk around together, you make me thinking on the time I did that with my kids.

Me- Daughter? Ohm, I'm… I'm actually not, her dad.

Old woman- You're not?

Me- No.

Old woman- What then?

Me- Ohm… I am… I, oh…

I didn't know what to say.¨

Tatiane- He's my baby sitter.

Old woman- Baby sitter? How old are you?

Tatiane- I'm 7 years old.

Old woman- You look like you're 10 years old.

Tatiane- But I'm not. I am 7 years old.

Old woman- Okay. But what ever, if you're her baby sitter. You still make me think on the time I walked with my kids in the park.

Me- I don't know how it is, to walk with my own kids. I don't have kids.

Old woman- How are you young man?

Me- I'm 23 years old, and don't even have a girlfriend.

Old woman- But there is someone you love. Am I right?

Me- Y-yes. Where did you know that from?

Old woman- I can see it in your eyes.

Me- Okay?

Old woman- And she's not the only one, you have feelings for.

Now I began to be worried.

Old woman- You're beginning to like someone else, like it was yours.

Me- Okay. I think we go now, Tatiane.

Tatiane- Nice to meet you, old woman!

Old woman- Nice to meet you too!

When we were in the middle of the city, Tatiane found a toy shop for kids. She showed me the shop, and asked me about we could take a look inside of it. I said yes, and followed her inside of the toy shop.

Tatiane walked around, and looked at the toys with a big smile. It was like she never had seen toys before.

Tatiane- I like this one!

Me- What is it?

She turned around, and showed me what she found.

Tatiane- It's a doll.

Me- I see.

Tatiane- I want it!

Me- What?

Tatiane- I said, I want it.

Me- You want me to buy that, to you?

Tatiane- Yes. Please.

Me- Look. I tried to find you a home, and that's what I'm doing. I don't how, and why, but we ended to do something else.

Tatiane- But, please. Just this one.

Me- No. I can't use my moneys on that. I don't have lot of moneys, and I can only use them on things that I need. Like food, water, and all that. I'm sorry Tatiane, but I can't pay for the doll.

She dropped the doll, and ran out of the shop. I ran after her, but when I was out, I couldn't see her. I walked around, and looked after her, but she was nowhere. I asked people, about they had seen her, but they haven't.

After 2 hours, I placed me on a bench, and had my head in my hands. I was thinking about where she could be. But it was hard. I've been looking everywhere, and she wasn't there.

A young woman came over to me. I saw her feet, and looked up, and saw her face. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Woman- Hi there.

Me- Hi.

Woman- Can I sit here?

Me- Yeah, sure.

Woman- Thanks.

I looked down at the ground again, and had my head in my hands again.

Woman- Something wrong?

Me- Well, I. I was walking around with a little 7 years old girl, named Tatiane, and she ran away from me.

Woman- your own kid?

Me- No…

Woman- Do you know the girl?

Me- I only know her name, and her age.

Woman- So you took her from her parents?

She sounded scared.

Me- No, no. I didn't. I found her yesterday. And I asked her about where her parents were. And she told me, they are dead. So I took her with me to a place, where she could get food, and where she could sleep.

Woman- Oh, okay. Maybe I can help you with finding her?

Me- If you want.

Woman- I will help you. How does she look?

I told her how Tatiane looked, and we began searching for her. It was like before. She was nowhere.

Then I found out, there was a place I haven't been looking. I told the young woman I was going to that place, and she said I just could go, if I was sure she were there. I was sure, and I ran. I was sure she was home with Miss. Pauling.

When I was home at Miss. Pauling, I walked inside the house, and was searching. I looked everywhere. Then I heard something from the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom, and opened the door, to see about it was Tatiane. I got surprised, and chocked. It wasn't Tatiane. It was Miss. Pauling. She didn't have cloth on. She was nude, and only had a towel around her. I quickly said sorry, and closed the door.

After 4 minutes, Miss. Pauling came out, with cloth on.

Miss. Pauling- What the hell happened for you opened the door to my bathroom, Scout?!

Me- I'm looking for Tatiane. And I thought she was on the bathroom.

Miss. Pauling- What do you mean with, looking for?

Me- She ran away from me.

Miss. Pauling- Ran away. Why?

Me- She found a doll, and asked me about to buy it to her, and I said no, because I don't have moneys to it.

Miss. Pauling- Oh.

Me- And I was sure about she was here.

Miss. Pauling- She is here. She in the living room.

Me- Really?

Miss. Pauling- Yeah. Go in and look.

I walked into the living room, and saw she were there. I walked over to, and lifted her up, and hugged her.

Me- Oh, thank god, you're okay.

Tatiane- I'm fine. I just went back to the house, because I didn't want to look after a home anymore, today.

Me- Don't ever run away from me like that again. Never. I searched for you in 2 hours, and couldn't find you. I was worried about you. So much.

Tataine- But I'm fine.

Me- Yeah, and that's great.

I sat her down again, and looked at her, and smiled. She placed herself in the sofa again, and watched TV again.

Me- It was great I found her, Miss. Pauling.

Miss. Pauling- Yeah. It was. But it's like you can't live without her.

Me- What do you mean?

Miss. Pauling- It's like you want to keep her.

Me- I don't know what you're talking about.

Miss. Pauling- You can't lie to me about it. You want to keep her.

Me- Alright, you're right. I want to keep her. But she need a mom too. Not only a dad, but a mom too. And I don't have a girlfriend, there can be her mom. She need a mom.

Miss. Pauling knew I was right about it. And she didn't know a girl, there could be the girls mom, or loved me. She knew,I would love a woman from the first time I saw her. But she knew, there wasn't so many womans there loved me.

Miss. Pauling- Scout?

Me- Yes?

Miss. Pauling- You want to keep the girl, right?

Me- Yes, why?

She didn't say something in a few minutes.

Miss. Pauling- There is, actually, something I have to tell you.

Me- And that is?

Miss. Pauling- In a few time, I actually felt more then you know for you.

Me- And that you mean is?

Miss. Pauling- I love you.

That chocked me. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at Miss. Pauling.

Miss. Pauling- Are you alright?

Me- Oh, yeah, sure. Sure I am.

Miss. Pauling- Great.

She smiled, and slowly leaned closer and closer to me. I didn't notice it, before she slowly was taking her hands up on my shoulders. I didn't know what she was doing, so I just stood still.

After a few seconds, I wanted to ask her what she was doing. But right when I turned my head around, to see her in her eyes, I felt her lips on mine. After 5 seconds, I quickly began to kiss back. I took my arms around her, and lifted her up in the air.

Tatiane- Still sure, you're just friends, Scout?

I sat Miss. Pauling down again, and looked at Tatiane.

Me- No. No I'm not sure.

Tatiane- I knew it.

Tatiane smiled to us, and I walked over to her. I lifted her up into my arms, and walked over to Miss. Pauling again.

Me- So, Miss. Pauling. You know, I want to keep Tatiane. But do you want to keep her too? To be her new mom?

I first looked at Tatiane, but after that, I looked at Miss. Pauling. I smiled to both of them.

Miss. Pauling- About I want to be her new mom? Hmm… Let me think… Of course I do.

She smiled.

Tatiane- I'm not sure I understand what's going on.

Me- You just got some new parents.

Tatiane- You mean…

Me- Yes. Miss. Pauling is your new mom, and I'm your new dad.

I smiled to Tatiane, and could see her happy face slowly was coming.

Tatiane- I have a home again now!

She had a big smile, and was very happy.

Me- But, ohm… We still don't live together, Miss. Pauling, and I still don't have a home.

Miss. Pauling- Oh, yes. That's right, I forgot that. And I can't have you in my house, because you are what you are.

Me- Why don't you just say merce…

She took a hand on my mouth, so I couldn't say the whole word.

Miss. Pauling- Not when the kid is here, Scout. It will just make her scared.

Me- Oh, yeah. Of course.

We laughed at each other. All of us.

We ended up like a happy family. And we are still a happy family.

The end

Thank you for reading this. It took me, let me see, 4-5 days. I worked hard at the story, and I actually got a little help from one of my friends. I couldn't find a name to the girl, so I asked my friend about a name. She said Tatiane, and I used that name. And the funny is, it was her own name she said. She wanted the girl to be named her name. But, thanks for reading it, and have nice day.

P.s, if it's bad English, I can say it's because I'm Danish :P


End file.
